


The Best Gift

by ladyrogue



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrogue/pseuds/ladyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best gift costs nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for a couple people on my LJ. This was written back in 2006.

"House?" Wilson walked into the familiar apartment and stamped the snow off his boots. The sound of tape being pulled from its holder caught his attention and he moved toward the bedroom. House's voice stopped him before he got to the door. 

"Hang on! I'm not done yet. One more second." Wilson raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Not done with what?" Suddenly the door to House's room opened and a wrapped box was thrust into Wilson's right hand.

"Happy Chrisnukahwanzaa or whatever it is you celebrate." Wilson chuckled.

"Isn't it a little early? It's only the 23rd." 

"And I suppose you were going to make me wait to open that." House retorted, pointing at a small gift clutched in Wilson's other hand.

"Touché. Fine, I'll open mine and you can open yours."

"You go first, I'm going to grab a drink. Want one?"

"Just a water for right now, thanks." Making his way to the sofa, Wilson peeled his coat and scarf off and sat down. Like a giddy child on Christmas morning, he tore into the poor gift that hadn't been wrapped but 5 minutes. Once that was done, Wilson toyed with the tape holding the box closed.

"Greg! Did you have to use duct tape?!" His only answer was the sound of House laughing evilly from the kitchen. Finally giving up, Wilson took out his keys and sawed his way through the tape. Inside the box lay a crisp, black silk tie that was most likely more expensive than anything his wife had ever bought him. 

"I always said you looked good in black." House had reappeared from the kitchen, glass of water in one hand, cane in the other. Setting the glass next to Wilson, House moved to sit down next to him.

"House, this is... wow. I'm going to wear it right now."

"No no, just wait. You can try it out tonight," he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at Wilson. Wilson laughed.

"You and your tie fetish. Alright, your turn." Taking the gift from Wilson, House shook the box once before diving into the wrapping paper. The content of the small box was a single piece of paper. Two words had been carefully written on the note in black ink, it read: She knows. House looked up at his friend/lover in confusion. 

"That's nice, I'm happy for her. What does who know?" With a sigh and a smile, Wilson explained.

"I told Julie about... us. I don't want to hide anymore Greg."

House was silent for a moment before replying with, "You know, you could have just gotten me a new Gameboy game." Wilson rolled his eyes. After another minute of silence, a pensive look appeared on House's face. "How did she take it?"

"About how I expected. She's gone to stay at her mother's. I expect the divorce papers to surface after Christmas."

"Hey, you never know. I'm sure she could find a lawyer who works through Christmas." Laughing at this, Wilson nodded.

"Knowing Julie, she probably would too." They grew quiet and just sat for a moment in comfortable silence. Stroking the new tie in his hand, Wilson cleared his throat.

"My dating and flirting days are over, Greg. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about this. I know we just started this as a casual thing, but... somewhere along the way it became so much more. There's nothing in this world I want more than you. I love you, Greg House." A pause filled the air as House stared at Wilson. For the first time in a very long while, he didn't know how to respond. Finally, he regained his voice.

"I was wrong, this is a whole lot better than a Gameboy game." A laugh burst from Wilson. He wasn't sure why he was laughing; perhaps from relief, perhaps from joy. House smiled at the sight. "Oh come here you." Grabbing a hold of his boyfriend, House drew Wilson into a kiss.

"Also, I love you too." House whispered after the kiss had subsided. Wilson put his head against House's shoulder and watched the falling snow outside.

"Merry Christmas, Greg." Smiling, House placed a small kiss on Wilson's forehead.

"Merry Christmas, James."


End file.
